Playstyle
drewstyle creepblox *Constantly use the mouse to move the screen over *Right-click ~30 units in front of where the creeps will walk and spam stop *Spam stop more often than right-click when you are too far ahead *No zigzag lane solo lane vs dual lane *Stay way behind the ranged creep *Move into experience range when something is about to die *Last hit if you are out of harass range *If opponents are constantly denying, abuse call for help to pull creep wave towards tower *Pull creeps if call for help cannot be abused, then stay in the lane and move into neutral creep experience range when they are about to die...last hit neutrals if opponents make non-threatening moves *Stop last hitting after a few seconds after mia is called, and resume when creep wave is in a safe position *Watch for near tower harass because tower will switch targets then disable to maximize damage dual lane vs dual lane *Stay in between ranged and meele creeps *Always keep creeps in between you and enemy hero so they will block the path *Animation cancel harass to minimize call for help damage *Allow enemy heroes to harass if call for help damage > harass damage (basically the same as harassing them back) *Kite all the time (abuse turn around time to harass, and to stay in position for kill) *If there is no experience to be gained (nothing dying), then back off to somewhere safe *Pull creeps to move enemy heroes away from creep wave solo lane vs solo lane *Maintain defensive position against incoming ganks (if mid lane stay fogged) *Abuse call for help to pull creeps closer to tower *Pay extra attention to creep HP to ensure last hit *Learn enemy last hitting patterns *Harass enemy to try to pressure if they can adapt faster than your last hitting *Use nukes/ask for gank if they can still adapt to that abstract concepts free hits This is my approach towards assessing harassing effectiveness and lane control. A free hit is a situation where you successfully harass an enemy hero (with your attack) without taking any damage, hence free. Harassing is most important during the low levels, so I will assume that every free hit is of equal damage (excluding ie tree which I will count as two hits). *Animation cancel (every attack) !!!!!! Move towards them during your attack cooldown if they are fleeing, and away if they aren't. Also move away from the creeps and learn when the creeps stop their call-for-help sequence. *You can trade hits if your opponent positions poorly and gets hit by creeps (without your hero attacking). This often results in you netting an extra free hit. *Kite and abuse turn around time to get in free hits THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF GETTING A FREE HIT IS NOT GETTING HIT. event driven play This is the way I make decisions in game, but this is generally a reactive way of playing. The concept is, make all information into events, and then respond accordingly. This is most useful in a solo lane, making 'pro' plays, and can be expanded into team battles. Examples : *Event: Venge Spirit casts her stun (projectile is in the air). *Response: Use blink dagger to dodge spell. *Event: One hero missing from mid, but lacking a solid stun. *Response: Stay away from possible approach; hang back away from creeps but come back for experience; watch minimap for hero reappearance. *Event: Tide begins his casting animation; your team lineup consists of five low HP heroes; there is also an enemy Treeant nearby. *Response: Use Orchid on Tidehunter / Blink away and leave your team behind / (At this point it is already too late to interrupt Tide with any spells due to casting animation) / etc. These are extremely generalized, and are just used to understand the concept. Response types *Screen position *Mouse position *'Ready' key Waiting for events There are always going to be certain events that occur every game. If not, then your opponents are probably drugged or retarded, and aren't making good use of their heroes. A Tiny is always going to cast avalanche; an Earthshaker is always going to get into a close proximity before using Epicenter; a Queen of Pain will always try to use her blink while escaping. How to apply: Example: A Tiny is closing in to try to kill you (Queen of Pain). You will be running away from him at similar movement speed, enough that he cannot kill you with consecutive meele attacks, but he will if he lands an avalanche. Waiting for this event : Tiny casts avalanche Tiny stops moving (since he has no cast animation). Screen position : within sight of Tiny and QoP (logically), in an area where you don't have to move the screen so you won't waste time on that beforehand. Mouse position : in the area where you are trying to run. Ready key : on Blink. Response : Blink away quickly since you don't have to do anything extra. Position''ing 'not getting hit'. There is always at least one 'safe area', and one best 'safe area' that is close enough that your hero can be useful. ''Event play applied to ''correct misconceptions''''' Stunning Purpose of a stun - to stop enemies from running What a stun does - stops enemies from moving. If an enemy you are trying to kill is running towards you, would you stun? Event: Ally's stun is wearing off on enemy hero Enemy hero is putting himself in a better position than before. Response: Cast your own stun. Event: The hero in your lane is missing coming to gank you. Response: Run to safety. Event: You get Ensnared. Response: Turn around and constantly right-click hoping that enough clicks will remove Ensnare Cast spells and attack for the duration of Ensnare. vernstyle *Type -rd *Get first pick *Pick PotM kylestyle *feed *win anyway cuz '''you '''the ppl playing backup carries are so amazing *lol nice kyle didn't deny the feed =). (I didn't write this guide, just for your reference though so don't go all Mishkan on me!!!).